kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts 3: Legacy of the Keyblade
"Believe in you dreams and live them." '' ''~Main tagline '' '''Kingdom Hearts 3: Legacy of the Keyblade' is a fan-made (or fanon) sequel to the written by KeyofRemembrance around Febuary 22, 2011. The story takes place after Sora, Riku and Kairi recieved the letter from King Mickey. They head off on to a new adventure leading them into new worlds and into the unknown (Keyblade Legacy) journey that lies ahead. Hencefore, let's go! Story Characters Main Characters *Adalene *Sora *Riku *Kairi Ally Forces *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Jimmy Cricket Villains *Maleficent *Pete *Lingering Will *Xehanort's Shadow Other *Kept Promise *Aden Worlds Old Worlds and Other Worlds KINGDOM HEARTS Worlds (Traveled to Visit) #Dive into the Heart (心の中にダイブ, Kokoro no Nakani Daibu); the dream world of the heart. #Destiny Islands (デスティニーアイランド, Desutinī Airando); Sora, Riku and Kairi's homeworld. #Disney Castle (ディズニーキャッスル, Dizunī Kyassuru); King Mickey's Kingdom and homeworld. #Timeless River (タイムレス・リバー, Taimuresu Ribā); The past world of Disney Castle. #Disney Town (ディズニータウン, Dizunī Taun); A place of fun and laughter. #Traverse Town (トラヴァースタウン, Toravāsu Taun); A home away from home. #Merlin's House; Merlin moved to Traverse Town because Radient Gardens was taken over by darkness. #Hundred Acre Woods (100エーカーの森, 100 Ēkā no Mori); Pooh's homeworld. #Olympus Coliseum (オリンポスコロシアム, Orinposu Koroshiamu); Hercules's homeworld. #Wonderland (ワンダーランド, Wandārando); Alice's homeworld. #Deep Jungle (ディープジャングル, Dīpu Janguru); Tarzan's homeworld. #Agrabah (アグラバー, Agurabā); Aladdin's homeworld. #Monstro (モンストロ, Monsutoro); Pinoccio's homeworld's monster whale. #Halloween Town (ハロウィンタウン, Harowin Taun); Jack Skellington's homeworld. #Atlantica (アトランティカ, Atorantika); Ariel's homeworld. #NeverLand (ネバーランド, Nebārando); Peter Pan's homeworld. #Radiant Gardens a.k.a. Hollow Bastion (レイディアントガーデン a.k.a. ホロウバスティオン, Reidianto Gāden a.k.a. Horou Basution); ... #Ansem's Lab; ... #Space Paranoids (スペース・パラノイド, Supēsu Paranoido); Tron's homeworld. #Land of Departure a.k.a. Castle Oblivion (旅立ちの地 a.k.a. 忘却の城, Tabidachi no Chi a.k.a. Boukyaku no Shiro); Terra, Ventus and Aqua's homeworld. World of lost memories. #Twilight Town (トワイライトタウン , Towairaito Taun); Roxas, Hayner, Olette and Pence's homeworld. Town at dusk and dawn. #Mysterious Tower (不思議な塔, Fushigi na Tou); YenSid's tower. #Land of Dragons (ザ・ランド・オブ・ドラゴン, Za Rando obu Doragon); Mulan's homeworld. #Beast's Castle (ビーストキャッスル, Bīsuto Kyassuru); Belle's homeworld. #Port Royal (ポートロイヤル, Pōto Roiyaru); Cap'n Jack Sparrow's homeworld. #Pride Rock (プライド・ランド, Puraido Rando); Simba's homeworld. #Enchanted Dominion (エンチャンテッドドミニオン, Enchanteddo Dominion); Aurora's homeworld. ~ Terra #Castle of Dreams (キャッスル・オブ・ドリーム, Kyassuru obu Dorīmu); Cinderella's homeworld. ~ Aqua #Dwarf Woodlands (ドワーフウッドランド, Dowāfu Uddorando); Snow White's homeworld. ~ Ventus #Deep Space (ディープスペース, Dīpu Supēsu); Stitch's Escape). #End of The World (エンド・オブ・ザ・ワールド, Endo obu za Wārudo); the world of the Final Battle! ~ KH #The World That Never Was (存在しなかった世界, Sonzai Shinakatta Sekai)/Kingdom Hearts (キングダムハーツ, Kingudamu Hātsu); the world of the Final Battle! ~ KH2 # Badlands a.k.a. Keyblade Graveyard (謎の荒野 a.k.a. キーブレード墓場, Nazo no Areno^ a.k.a. Kīburēdo Hakaba, lit. "The Mysterious Wasteland"); the world of the Final Battle! ~ KH:BbS #Deep Dive a.k.a. Another Side, Another Story (ディープダイブ a.k.a. 今一サイド,今一ストーリー, Dei^pu Daibu a.k.a. Imaichi Saido, Imaichi Suto^ri^, lit. One More Side, One More Story); Keyblades Clashing ~ the world of Unknowns and darkness. ~ KH secret ending. ---- These worlds are copyright © 1990-2011 to Disney Intertainment™ and Square Enix™. ---- New KH Worlds (to Travel to Visit) #Andalesha (アンデールシャ, Anderusha); Giselle's homeworld. #New York City (ニューヨーク市, Nyu^ Yo^ku Shi); Lewis's homeworld. #Castle Skyscraper; At Night Time (城スカイスクレイパー; 夜間時, Shiro Sukaisukureipā; Yakan Toki); the Gargoyles homeworld. #Treasure Planet / Montressor Spaceport (トレジャープラネット / マンテレッソル宇宙船基地, Toreja^ Puranetto / Manteressoru Uchuusen Kichi); Jim Hawkin's homeworld. #Some Town? (いくつかの町, Ikutsu ka no Machi); Incredibles's homeworld. #Monsters, Inc. (モンスターズインク, Monsuta^ Zuinku); Mike and Sully's homeworld. #Rapunzel's Tower (ラプンツェルの塔, Rapuntsueru no Tou); Rapunzel's homeworld. #Hawaii (ハワイ, Hawai); Lilo and Stitch's homeworld. #England / Stone Courtyard (イングランド / ストーンヤード, Ingurando / Suto^nya^do, lit. Stoneyard); Author's homeworld. #In the Jungle (ジャングル, Janguru); Mowgli's homeworld. #Duckburg; St. Canard (ダックバーグ; 聖キャナール, Dakkubagu; Hijiri Kyana^ru); Darkwing and Other Duck's hometown / homeworld. #Nottingham / Sherwood Forest (ノッティンガム / シャーウッド森, Notteingamu / Sha^uddo Mori); Robin Hood's homeworld. #The Royal Forest (ロイヤルフォレスト, Roiyaru Foresuto); Bambi's homeworld. #Hollow Tree a.k.a. Gummi Glen / Kingdom of Dunwyn (ホローツリー a.k.a. グミグレン / 王国のデュンワイン, Horo^Tsuri a.k.a. Gumi Guren / Oukoku no Deyunwain); the Gummi Bear's homeworld. #Acorn Acres a.k.a. HQ Tree (エイコーンエイカーズ a.k.a. 本社ツリー, Eiko^n Eika^zu a.k.a. Honsha Tsuri^); Chip n' Dale's homeworld from The Rescue Rangers! #Spoonerville (スプーナー市, Supu^na^shi); Goofy's homeworld from Goof Troop! #Los Angeles (ロサンゼルス, Ros Anzerusu); Don Diego de la Vega's hometown from Zorro! #Avalon / Paradiso (アバロン / パラディソ, Abaron / Paradeiso); Kilala and Rei's homeworld from Kilala Princess! #World of Marvel (マーベルの世界, Māberu no Sekai) ; X-Men, Iron Man and Spider-Man's homeworld. #Realm of Light (光のレルム, Hikari no Rerumu); the Door of Light. #Realm of Darkness (闇のレルム, Yami no Rerumu); the Door of Dark. #Realm of In-Between/The Other Side (イン間のレルム, In Ma no Rerumu); the Door of In-Between. #Crystal Village / Castle (クリスタル村/シャトー, Kurisutaru Mura/Shato^); Adalene's homeworld. ◄ #Mysterious Town of Dusk (夕暮れの不思議な町, Yuugure no Fushigi na Machi, lit. Strange Town at Dusk); the world of the Final Battle! ◄ ---- These worlds marked with "◄" are copyright © 2011 to KeyofRememberance. All the other worlds are copyright to Disney™, Marvel™, TokyoPop™ and some are real world places, but the majority of naming the worlds was by KeyofRememberance. Link Kingdom Hearts 3 (http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6769624/1/bKingdom_b_bHearts_b_b3_b) Category:Females Category:Males Category:Non-Canon Worlds Category:Worlds Category:Keyblader